A Thousand Miles Apart
by AmayaAlonso
Summary: Its hard to tell somebody you love them, especially telling another guy. But Kakashi is determined to find a way; even if it does mean convincing Tsunade to send them on a mission together. This can only end badly! Kakairu Yaoi, possibly OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Miles Apart**

Summary: The process of finding somebody is long and arduous; Iruka is determined to wait for that somebody to come to him, but sadly it isn't as easy as that. Iruka falls for his colleague and newly appointed team mate, Hatake Kakashi. But when they are forced to spend time together, he discovers dark secrets behind the man, secrets he could never have imagined.

**Rating**: M (for possible smut later on & bad language)

**Warning:** Yummy yaoi & Het couples

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever (Mutters, "Damn"), and no, I am not making any money out of this, ("Damn it")

Un-beta-ed but, if you're offering…

* * *

Prologue – The Hysteria begins

"Ahem…" Kakashi coughed again "Iruka-sensei?" He asked as he poked the snoring lump of flesh. It was one in the morning, Kakashi had just returned from a mission and had come to leave his mission report somewhere in the mission room, but he had not expected to find Iruka sprawled over the desk, practically unconscious. Kakashi was slightly annoyed, he had just come back from a week's travelling to the village hidden in the mist, and it hadn't been pretty. He was covered in blood, dirt, stab wounds and bruises, not exactly comfortable. He turned to lave but couldn't, injuries forgotten; he decided to do the right thing, to take Iruka back to his own home. Kakashi picked up the younger man bridal style, and left the room as he had found it, his bloodstained mission report forgotten.

As Kakashi leaped across the rooftops rather clumsily, he remembered; 'I have no idea where Iruka lives' he thought, 'should I ask somebody? Tsunade? Ank..No, they'd think you were going to rape him, or something similar, you may be a pervert but you're no rapist, but he is handsome, just look at the way...' Kakashi trailed off this thought before the situation became even more awkward and began thinking about where he would leave the younger shinobi 'I guess I could just take him to my place, but I don't know, i'm not really comfortable with that... Ah goddamnit what do i do? Why have i gone to all this trouble to help this pathetic chunin who only argues with my judgement!?'

Kakashi sighed, the man in his armed squirmed, trying to bury his head into Kakashi, who was so surprised by this movement he nearly lost his footing on the rooftop, sighing once more he jumped down to the ground, Iruka still in his arms, climbing up the stairs in his own apartment seemed to be easier said than done, when the two finally reached the top of the stairs Kakashi left Iruka outside whilst attempting to disable all the traps he'd set before he left.

Turning a light on in his front room he could see all that he left behind, but didn't miss, Kakashi was wealthy for a jounin, simply because he went on so many missions. Hearing a muffled noise outside Kakashi whispered something inauditable under his breath, going back to pick the troublesome chunin up. 'Still sleeping?' he thought 'hurry up and wake up already!' Trudging through his home he crossed the living room to his bedroom, after all, it wasn't fair to put the poor chunin on the sofa. As he opened the door, and turned on the light, he looked down at the sleeping man's face,'never noticed it before tonight, but he's actually pretty good looking, in fact, he's. He's beautiful and he looks so peaceful sleeping like... Damn it Hatake! Wake up, this is the same chunin that challanged you! He dared to do that! But he was right, look what Sasuke did, he was right...' Kakashi looked in wonder at the small man 'nobody, nobody ever has made me contradict myself like that, what is it about you?'

Kakashi undressed him, clumsily down to his underwear, making the situation in his head spiral out of control; he then placed the man carefully in his bed, and began the search for a spare blanket for himself, he checked almost every cupboard in the house before giving up and wandering to his sofa, he sat down, wondering if he should go and try to wake the chunin up, after all, it had been years since anybody had been in his apartment, never mind sleeping in his own bed. 'Goddamnit, why does that guy make me so nervy and restless!? Why is he so special?' Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep, Kakashi slunk into the bathroom for a shower...

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Its the shower of death of course!

Nice-super-happy reviews make me happy

-Amaya-

Ps. I just discovered this fic on my computer, no ideas where i'm going with it. Should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimers and stuff stand as in the first chapter. Don't own, never will firstly 'cause I'm broke; and secondly 'cause if I did, there'd be a hell of a lot more Yaoi goodness! Oh, and this chapter is like, massive spoilers for the Kakashi Gaiden arc, with implied ObitoxRin

And YAAAAAAAAAOOOII! :D

Ps. I introduce an OC in this chapter, if people hate it. Tell me... But no flamey, or... Idunno. Your genitals may fall off or something

* * *

Kakashi slipped out of the shower, still feeling fairly uneasy before he discovered why. All his clothes, masks, underwear and spare towels were stored in a small chest, beside his bed; which on this particular night was occupied by one Umino Iruka.

'Shit' Kakashi thought, 'This is a dilemma, do I wear this one towel round my waist, risking that chunin seeing my face. Or do I cover my face? But then again, if he has proper reflexes, he probably wouldn't react well to me leaning over him whilst sleeping with most my body exposed. If this strange, emotion type thing is what I think it is, that could have bad repercussions in the future. But then again, my face, my fucking face. Nobody's seen it, not since…'

_Kakashi walked through the gates of Konnoha once again, he sighed to himself. Walking back through the tall armoured gates always laid heavily upon his spirit, there were so many of his memories here and not all of them good. So many people too, always judging him, avoiding him, __hating him__ for what his father did.' But none of that matters now, he thought. Soon everything will be as it was, just keep your mask in place; and __never, ever make a mistake like that.__ The shorter boy ahead of him turned round, and an unseen mild look of concern flashed through his eyes._

"_Kakashi-san?" He asked, lifting his hand to wave it before the taller boy's eyes. Before he could even continue to speak a hand pale hand flew up, grabbing his wrist and holding it in place._

"_Kakashi! What the fuck!? Its __ME__!" The boy shouted at the taller silver-haired ninja, who blinked in surprise a few times before releasing the trapped hand from his grip. _

"_Maa, sorry Obito-__kun__" Kakashi said, still sounding bored._

"_What the hell has gotten into you Kakashi? I mean after that thing with your father, you haven't been the same. You're not ashamed of what he's done are you? He did an am-"_

"_Save it. He disgraced my family, our village, and my name. I am no son of the so-called White Fang" Kakashi interrupted with the gravest of voices, turning away from the goggle-wearing boy slightly._

"_You can't mean that." Obito spat out angrily, "You're not like that. __I know you Kakashi Hatake!__ You use this persona constantly, just this 'I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm heartless, cruel and don't give a flying fuck about anybody.' But you're not like that really, I can see that. Deep inside, you're attached to us all. You're just too scared to admit it. Aren't you!?" Obito followed Kakashi, moving right in front of him looking right into his eye; the silver haired ninja barely managed to stop himself from pushing the younger boy away from him. But lifelong habits are hard to break, the young Uchiha noticed his inner debate and growled, his eyes flashing red briefly._

"_Look," Obito said, sounding much calmer, "All I'm saying, is that you can't break family bonds like that. Believe me, my auntie's just had this baby, Itachi she called it; and it's just so weird. I hate it, there's something not right about it at all, an evil aura or something. But I can't just disown it and claim it's not an Uchiha right? I mean, what proof is there? Just try, please try to forgive him, someday you'll realise that he was right to do what he did. Just try, promise me you'll try" The inner Kakashi groaned, 'I'm a fucking genius, you don't need to repeat these things to me. I get it already.'_

"_Okay, I don't make any promises about fully accepting him or anything though" Kakashi said, not daring to look Obito in the eye._

"_You know Kakashi, for a child prodigy, you're pretty dense" He laughed and tapped Kakashi's head. _

"_Hey, you guys! Do you want us to hand this mission report in today? Geez hurry up!" Rin shouted from the path ahead of them._

"_Um, tell her I'm going to train or something would you?" Kakashi said whilst scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "Besides, I'm sure you two would appreciate some um… Alone time." _

_Obito's eyes went wide for a second,_

"_How did you-. Bastard!" He said before attempting to tackle the genius to the ground, and failing, again. _

"_Genius" said Kakashi simply, looking down to the boy at his feet and pointing at himself, using his false 'eyes-only' smile._

"_Alright, I'll cover for you, as long as you don't mention that again, you bastard!"_

_Kakashi flashed a trademark 'eyes only' smile, and walked away towards the training grounds, leaving his teammate on the floor._

"_Ah! Hey! I'm coming Rin!" Obito yelled, before scrambling to his feet, and running down the path to meet her. _

"_Oh", she said, "where's Kakashi going?" She looked round to see the newly appointed Jonin walking away from them, towards the training grounds. _

"_Ah, don't worry about him, he's just going to train __again__, I swear that guy has an obsession"_

"_Yeah, whatever Obito; you're still jealous because he passed the Jonin exams and you didn't. You know what? That's probably why, you __never__ train!" Rin smiled at Obito warmly, and his heart began to melt inside, 'that may not have been a compliment,' he thought 'but that smile… I'm pathetic, but I can't tell her how I feel. It might just break the team apart.'_

_Kakashi sauntered off in the direction of the training ground, he didn't look back. Simply because he was too deep in his own thoughts, was Obito right? 'No,' he told himself, 'when you become a shinobi it's your duty to do all you can for the village, we are human sacrifices to be used whenever or however the Hokage wants. It's just the way we live, ninja cannot be human, we are not human. We are the shinobi.' Kakashi shook his head to dispel his thoughts, he finally looked back and seeing as Rin and Obito were nearly out of sight he changed course and began to head towards the memorial stone._

_The silver-haired ninja traced his finger over the names of comrades that had fallen before him, the sheer number of them made him feel slightly queasy. 'How many of these people knew my father? How many of these are relatives of mine? Ah, I don't know anymore. Nothing makes sen-'_

"_Arrrgh" Kakashi grunted in pain, covering his left eye. As long as the boy could remember he'd been having occasional periods of pain in his left eye, which were getting more violent and frequent as time goes on._

_Kakashi sighed, placing his hand over his eye, he then paused for a moment before pulling his hitai-ate down to cover his eye. 'These pains, where the hell do they come from, and why?'_

_Again Kakashi shook his head before standing up, and heading to his family home, after all. 'Maybe Obito was right, you can't disown family members, I bet that kid, Itachi. I bet he's a perfectly normal guy in the future.' _

_Upon entering the Hatake household Kakashi could tell something was wrong, he was not greeted by the rousing welcome of wolves barking. Instead he was shook from his thoughts by being greeted by the painful howling of all his father's wolves._

'_What the hell?' thought the young boy; before hearing more howling, and a blade dropping to the floor, Kakashi's eyes widened with fear. And for the first time in his thirteen years of life Kakashi was completely paralysed with terror._

'_I can't move, what the fucking hell is this!? My fucking father is killing himself! I __need__ to stop this!'_

_After a few seconds Kakashi managed to shake his temporary paralysis and ran through the house into the spacious garden. At the foot in the garden he found his father covered in the blood of nine wolves, holding the katana to his own throat. The bodies of the slain wolves littered the path to where his father sat._

"_Why?" Kakashi croaked out, sobbing through his mask, Sakumo looked his son in the eye, and a sadistic smile crossed his face._

"_So, you've finally listened to that Uchiha kid huh? You now know why I've done this. It's my fate, my destiny. Make sure it's not yours. I love you my son."_

_And with that final word Sakumo picked up the blade, slicing his throat. Kakashi raced over to the body of his father._

"_No-please. Not like this. I love you, father." With this final unsaid apology Kakashi pulled down his mask, and kissed his father on the forehead._

_Kakashi didn't move as he heard somebody burst through the door into the garden to join him, he simply clung to his father's lifeless body and sobbed quietly._

"_Kakashi!? Sakumo!? Wha-!" The yellow flash, Kakashi's sensei was speechless at the sight that lay before him. _

"_Kakashi I-your mask…" He said, trailing off quietly_

"_I know. He's gone, he's just left me. Why? Why has he done this? I was going to forgive him. I swear I was!" Kakashi sobbed…_

Kakashi awoke with a start; he noted that he was lying across his bathroom floor, with a mixture of water and blood covering the floor; A cold sweat covering his forehead. 'Blood and water don't mix very well,' he thought to himself, and smiled slightly 'they all separate out and look very odd.' He laughed to himself slightly before beginning to feel very tired 'Hm, maybe I should have a little sleep' he giggled, before realising why he seemed to have the personality of a giggling drunk, 'my mission wounds!' he thought 'shit! I never got chance to heal them! Right, I can't fall asleep; I need to treat these wounds, quickly!'

With that the silver haired Jonin attempted to pick his body up from the floor, he failed miserably. 'Ugh,' he groaned 'my body seems to weigh a ton, what is this? I don't think any of my wounds were this drastic. Poison maybe?' Again the ninja attempted to pick himself up from the floor, he managed to scramble into a crouching position. Another groan escaped the man's mouth as a wave of nausea and light-headedness washed over his body.

"No, no, no, no, n-"Kakashi said, as his body dropped off into unconsciousness once again…

_Kakashi looked on at the scene in front of him with horror, he tried to cry out, to prevent what was happening. But he couldn't, he didn't appear to exist; he wasn't really __there__. He studied the younger woman first, she looked around 12, had the ANBU spiral tattooed on her upper arm, and was wearing a mask that covered half of her face, similar to that Kakashi himself wore. On her forehead she wore a black hidden cloud headband, with what appeared to be a kunai strike crossing it out. 'A missing ninja perhaps?' Kakashi thought. The most remarkable thing he noted of her appearance though was her hair, which was silver; and stuck out on all sides at gravity-defying angles. 'Could it be my mother when she was younger?' he thought, 'I don't know, I don't remember her. Wasn't she a Konnoha ninja?'_

_Kakashi's judgement then move on to the other woman, she had jet black hair and burning yellow eyes. 'She must be my grandmother' he thought 'they look to similar to be unrelated. But she's a hidden cloud ninja… is this possible?'_

_Before Kakashi could speculate further he saw the older and taller woman attack the young, skinny ninja. She jumped to the ceiling before disappearing, and reappearing behind the girl. He saw her draw two kunai from her pouch and he yelled out a warning to the girl; missing ninja or not. She was too young to be any real threat._

_The younger girl span round quickly, grabbing her wrists, temporarily immobilising her._

"_Hahaha," The older woman laughed in a sadistic manner "You're a bit stronger than when you left Amaya-kun. I would let you live my dear daughter; but the truth is I've always despised you, and everything you stand for. And, well I have orders."_

_The younger girl let go of her wrists, and jumped backward to the far side of the room,_

"_Hah, and you're one to judge on character are you. You bitch! I know what you did! Orichimaru told you to jump, you said how high? I know what you did to my father, whoever he was! You raped him! You drugged him and raped him at fourteen! Fourteen you twisted, sadistic bitch!" With that 'Amaya' crouched with her hand outstretched, and began to focus lightning chakra in her right hand._

'_T-that's impossible.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'How the fuck can she know and use chidori? And that story, I recognise it. How come, in my waking life, there's something there. I know there is, but I can't, think of it right now. My memories have all been messed up. Maybe when i'm conscious...'_

"_Haaah, you're making a big mistake Amaya, because. I know who your father is."_

"_I don't care you fucking bitch, I'm not causing him any more pain as a result of your actions"_

"_Tut, tut. And I thought I brought you up properly. And taught you where your alliances should lie."_

"_You know perfectly well where my alliances lie. My alliance is to Konnoha, and Konnoha alone."_

"_Very well. But aren't you even curious to hear of your lineage?"_

"_I know enough, __thanks__ mother. I know that Orichimaru paid you to drug and rape a young, powerful Hidden leaf ninja so I could become a new body for him. But you didn't take into account one thing. Me"_

_The older woman; Amaya's mother laughed in her sadistic way again, and he saw Amaya smirk under her mask before she ran forward with blinding speed, delivering the chidori straight into her mother's chest with a blinding flash of light._

'_I can't see, why can't I see?!' Kakashi thought before he became vaguely aware he was moving; shaking around as if he was being carried._

"_I'm not your fucking daughter. I'll see you in hell," He heard the voice of Amaya shout before beginning to regain consciousness…_

* * *

Right, now for a question. Anybody interested in me developing the 'Amaya' character? Cause I have two different storylines in mind.

One with her and one without... Both similar though x

And reviews make me happy!


End file.
